Attachments
Throughout the Metro, there are many types of attachments to help in your survival, and many can be applied to multiple weapons. Scopes/Sights There are several scopes and sights within the Metro. Red Dot Sight The Red Dot Sight (RDS) is a 1.5x Zoom sight that can be equipped to every gun except the sniper rifles, pistols, and Duplet. Infrared Sight The Infrared Sight (IRS) is a 1x Zoom sight that can be equipped to every gun except the pistols, and Metro weapons. 2x Zoom Sight The 2x Zoom sight is a 2x Zoom sight that can be equipped to every gun except the sniper rifles and Metro shotguns. 4x Zoom Sight The 4x Zoom sight is a 4x Zoom sight that can be equipped to sniper rifles, light machine guns, designated marksman rifles, and several assault rifles. Laser Sight The Laser Sight is an incredibly useful attachement that increases aim even when not aimed down the sights. Barrel Attachments The barrel attachments are items that affect the gun by modifying the barrel. Suppressor The Suppressor or Silencer reduces sound and muzzle flash from a gun. It can be equipped to the nearly every gun except for emplaced and heavy weapons, and light machine guns. Flash Suppressor The Flash Suppressor, or Muzzle Break, is a kind of suppressor that will reduce the muzzle flash of the gun it's been equipped to, preventing enemies from spotting the muzzle flash, and preventing the gun from blinding the shooter. Extended Barrel The Extended Barrel reduces recoil and increases accuracy, but makes the weapon more cumbersome and weighty. On shotguns, it reduces bullet spread drastically. It can be equipped to the nearly every gun except for emplaced and heavy weapons, the AA-12, and the MG36. Bayonet The Bayonet is an attachement that can only be equipped to the Kalahknikov, Kalashknikov 2012, and VSV, as well as the shotguns (Save the Duplet). It is a knife attached to the barrel of the gun, useful for immediate close-quarters melee combat. Misc. Attachments Extended Magazines The Extended Magazines provide an extra 50% bullet/shell count per magazine/clip on most guns. It can be attached to every magazine or clip fed weapon, boosting the ammunition count from: 30 to 45 rounds, 10 to 20 shells, 45 to 100 rounds, 20 to 40 rounds, 8 to 20 rounds, 5 to 10 rounds, 1 to 5 rounds. Technically, the Duplet also gets double the ammunition count, but due to it being a two-shot gun (Four barrels, two fired per pull of the trigger or four at once), it only gets the damage boost. Grips and Stocks Grips and stocks improve the overall accuracy of the gun by making it more stable when firing. It can be equipped to the assault rifles, sub machine guns, light machine guns, designated marksman rifles, and several shotguns. There are several types of grips: Hand stop, Vertical Foregrip, Thumb break Vertical Foregrip, Angled Foregrip, Folding Foregrip (An MP7 only attachement), and Bipod Grip. There are also several types of stocks: Folding, Fixed, Collapsing, Detacheable and Full stock (The Full stock is the default stock on a weapon). There is also a Hook Stock, designed specifically for the SPAS-12. Airtight Valve The Airtight Valve is only used on pneumatic weapons, and prevents the pressure from leaking out of the gun, reducing the amount of times you need to pump the weapon by releasing the pressure only when firing. It can be equipped to the: Helsing and Tihar. Autofire Adapter The Autofire Adapter alters semi-automatic weapons to make them fully-automatic. While increasing rate of fire, it reduces accuracy. It can be equipped to the: Lolife and Abzats. Heat Sink The Heat Sink is an attachement that can only be used on the Bastard, as it helps keep the gun from overheating, thus increasing accuracy during prolonged fire.